Where the hell am I?
by seanwilcox337
Summary: Alright, so my comp is down until Friday, and this is TexasPistolMassacre typing on Sean's behalf. He has a lot of ideas brewing, and he just needs to get to type. In the mean time though, you should buzz over to my story and read it while you wait!
1. information

it was a friday afternoon and i wa on the bus home from school and i was listening to my music on my phone. then my favourite song came on-sorry for party rocking-LMFAO.i made it through about half the song when i had a feeling that something was going to go wrong... well other than the rest of my day being bullied an puhed around at school.

suddenly i heard the bus' tires start so lif and felt us sliding towards the ditch on the left side of the road... the side i was sitting on. i strapped on my backpack to make sure my laptops would suvive if i did and got ready for the impact, but it never came. i opened my eyes and almost screamed out WFT?!

i was. well i didnt exactly know yet but i looded like a pegasus that was animated and had the color coating screwed with. i was black, completely black with kindof dark neon green hai- wat a horse has a mane not hair. i was about 4'6 almost a foot smalller than my human form was and i had wings. GOD yes i have wings instead of being a unicorn 'couse just to be fair i think pegasus' are way more cool than unicorns. i had the same colour tail as my hai- no,mane and i looked pretty damn cool if you ask me.

the next thing i thought was "did one of my classmaed poison my pizza with LSD at lunch?" screw it lets just go with it.

now where was i?

my location looked like a forest but something didnt seem right... just the colout of the leaves was off and the trees werent swaying even though a strong breeze had picked up. so i tried my new wings and sure enough from playing enough video games to remember up down for both wings payed off.

i flew about 30-40 feet into the sky and i could see everything. of course this was all still animated but i didnt care, i could be tripping dope on something for all i cared.

then i remembered my laptops. i looked around where i had opened my eyes and rested on a tree were 2 saddlebags and each one had a laptop and its charger, the larger one containing my MSI with the mouse and headphones i bought for it.

i strapped them on and made my way towards anywhere that wasnt this forest.

after about 15 minutes of flying i thought i saw a small town, nothing like a human town of city but it still counted as somewhere to make a start. i seen more pegasi and unicorns everywhere, even ponys with nothing special about there physical form. i asked a few ponies where i could go to see where i am becaouse i as on a long journey and had gotten lost. they told me i was in ponyville [what an original name] and that i could seek help at the library, and so forth i went.

when i got to the library i opened the door to find books all over the floor and a purple unicorn stressing over where to put looked back to see who was in the library and saw me. i also noticed that every other pony i met had a wierd picture on there well... lets say there 2 cheeks from behind. and i hadnt. i sepped inside and asked where i could get some info on where i was and a map maybe. she smiled and pointed to a shelve with books with golden labels and a map of... wherever i was. and i was just walking over to the shelve when she noticed my flanks had no picture thingy on them and she asked "do you have a cutie mark?" "a what mark?" i asked back. "a cutie mark" she said. "im still not following..." "what are those in your sadddle bags? sorry to be snoopy but they look interesting." "take a look at them if you like."

she then hovered my laptops out of my saddlebags and onto a nearby table and opened them. "hmm... i have absolutely no clue what these are. do you?" she asked. there was really no right answer to that question without giving up that i was human becaouse the keys were WAY to small for a pegasus' hoof to press them.

"well... i know what there for... but they are the only ones the world we are in. see im not from around here-" she cut me off "well no duh you wanted a map. sorry, go on." "as i was saying im not from around here. om not even from this world, what is this world by the way?" "the land of equestria" she stated. "yeah, im not from here. im from a little place called earth of the human dimension. do you know what a human is?" "physically yes.." she said. "mentally and internally, no." "well we are as stands a creature that stands on two feet and has hair instead of a mane and no tail with long arms with hands and fingers instead of hooves and legs. but anyway i was riding the... what would you call it... a carriage? well we have these carriages that take us to and from places and i was riding home from school and it was about to crash so i braced for impact and closed my evey but when i felt no impact i opened them to find myself lying in a dark creepy forest. so i flew here with my newly discovered wings and came to get info on how to live here or how to get back to my own dimension." i explained. "well. interesting story sir." my name i Sean by the way."i said. "twilight sparkle. pleasure to meet you Sean. well again to the cutie mark thing. most ponies get named after what there parents want them to do in life. and when they accomplish a task that they truly know they will love forever and will never want to stop, they get there cutie mark, a symbol that represents what a pony lives for.

"hmm. first in my dimension humans are named just. whatever and they get the choice of what they want to do in life. second: i got here about 30 minute ago so, yeah i dont know how to do much. third i dont know what i would even do to get my cutie mark. i like flying it seem awesome but i just used my wings for the first time ever." i said. "well practise makes perfect. if you like flying then theres a pegasus i would like you to meet. how high have you flown so far?" "30-40 feet high, why?" i asked "do you think you could do about 150?" "well maybe. why do you want me so high?" " because at about 4 o-clock that pegasus should be sleeping on a cloud somewhere and i want you to find her." she told me "alright. what does she look like?" " a blue-cyan coloured pony. you should know her when you see her."

"alright, what time is it now?" about 2. and after that come back here so we can fix you up some proper housing."

"sounds good to me" i told her. i stepped out of the door and was on my own again.


	2. a place to stay

it was about 3 o-clock when i started on my way to look around at the town. it was a cozy little place and it seemed like everybody knew anybody there. i passed a candy shop and was offered free candy by the owner who said it was the first time i had ever been there so its free. i met another unicorn by the name of rarity who was in my opinion a little rude about fashion but thats how fashin people work so i brushed it off. i also passed a party with a pink pony hosting and a whie mare with a blue mane was on DJ.

the layout of the town was not as confusing as i thought it was at first. the toen hall was in the middle and all the houses and shops surrounded it. then the library was the only tree that big in the town so it was easy to find.

i flew up what seemed like 150 feet and the land looked amazing from the view.

later i strolled around ponyville for what i thought was an hour and took to the skys again. the only thing that made it easy to find the blue pegasus was that she was on the only cloud in the sky.

so i landed onthe cloud thinking i would fall through but i never did and quietly said "hello?" in an attempt to wake her up. she had a mane that was all the colours of the rainbow and a tail to match it. and her cutie mark was a clout with a rainbow lightning bolt protruding from the bottom.

"hello?" i said a bit louder.

"mmhphhh..." she moaned in protest of sleep and opened her eyes and sat up.

"who are you, want an autograph?" she chuckled the last bit.

"no" i said " a unicorn named twilight sparke sent me here to see you about... well i dont know."

"who are you again?" she asked "Sean" i said.

"where's your cutie mark?" she sasked. "long story" i said and told her about how i got here and why twilight sent me here.

"so you want to be a flyer do ya?" she asked. "that would be awesome. but i have only used my wing about twice since i got here i was hoping you could teach me some basic skills and stuff..." i said.

"you want to fly? then watch and learn!" she took off at lightning speed [explains the cutie mark] and i had lost her in a cascade of flips and barrel rolls and well... i dont even know what else.

she landed without a sweat on her forehead.

"holy crap that was awesome" i told her

"thanks. the names rainbow dash by the way. so lets se what you can do."

i took off not even a third the speed she did and i went up about another 130 or so feet and from my aerodynamic lessons in school and simple physics i learned that you get more speen working with gravity instead of against so u did a quick U turn and started for the ground. i got up to speeds of about 250 miles an hour maybe? and then pulled up about 40 feet from the ground and startet in on a barrel roll. easy. then a loop over the cloud and anothe speed run this time only 15 feet from the groundthen i came up in a spiral and front flipped out of that onto the cloud there i landed and almost fell over. i love video games for thier stunts.

"well that was pretty good for a pony that just awoke with wings about 3 hours ago." she told me.

"well back in my dimension we have these things called video games that are loke doing domething but on a sceen and its got like moving pictures and stuff and those are what taught me what those tricks were but ive never put them into was awesome!"

"hmm, do yu have anywhere to stay,i mean couse you got here what 2 hours ago?"

"not yet but twilight told me when I was done here to head back down to the library and she was going to help me find a place to stay."

"i think i might com down with you just for well i think natural skill like that needs a place to stay"

"thank you" i said couse i didnt know what else to say. i think she might be catching on to me.

"so flying lessond start on next monday, i think we can skip the basics and move on to more inditermind tricks and speed" she said

"umm what day is today?" i said feeling stupid

"wednesday the 5th of march 2014" she explained

"good to know. well i guess we should head down to the library, twilight should be expecting me" i said.

"alright, race ya!" she said and blasted off towards ponyville. i followed far behind just barely keeping up.

we made it to the library in no time and twilight was delighted i had found rainbow dash.

"so have you found out where im going to stay?"

"no, not yet but im hoping i can find something by tonight."

then rainbow dash spoke up " he can stay with me at my house until he can find his own home if he wants, do you? i've got a guest bedroom for the occasional visitor."

"id love to. i hope i wont be much trouble" i said

"not at all" she told me

"then i guess ill grab my saddlebags and be off twilight thanks for the help!"

"my pleasure" she said

"see you later!" i said

"see ya twilight" dash said

and we were on our way.


	3. a special letter

I was soaring through the air with a new friend in a new dimension i had just arrived in about 3 hours ago and it felt awesome. having the wind blowing through your coat and the speed deafening you in flightand the adrenaline that came with the speed all felt awesome.

me and rainbow dash arrived at her cloud home in about 15 minutes and she showed me tothe guest bedroon where i put my saddlebags and came back out for the rest of the tour.

it was quite roomy and it was decorated nice. she even had a river of rainbow flowing through the house i one spot and sho told me not to taste it [ skittles reference ] rianbows awe actually quite spicy.

then we talked. i told her about my past and she told me about everything i needed to know about equestria. now seeing as it was only about 5 o-clock we had time to kill. so i told her about the party going on back in ponyville and we decided to go and have some fun.

we made it to the party and it had escalated far more than whe i had passed by.

"hey there pinkie" dash said "come on, ill introduce you".

we flew over the rest of the guests and onto the stage and up to the pink pony.

"pinkie pie, this is my new friend Sean." *very large gasp* "hiimpinkiepie,areyounewhere,ibetyouareiknoweveryponyinponyville-" dash cut her off. "yes pinkie hes new and he'll be staying at my house until he can find somewhere to live o his own.

"hi" i said. "where are you from"" pinkie asked "well, long story..." i explained the whole human thing to her and she listened quietly for the whole story [surprising] . she said she had to go tend to party bussiness so she left. next i was introduced to the DJ i seen earlier. dash said her name was vinyl scratch."hey are you new here?" she said

"yup. im Sean. i like the music, dubstep?"

"yeah! i produce the best wubs in equestria!"

"awesome well, ill let you get back to your DJing.

for the next hour of so dash and i enjoyed the party, had some snacks and she taught me a few tricks and we did a routine for the croud then we left back for the cloud house for supper.

rainbow prepared a nice salad with some lettuce and other stuff, [im not a salad guy really] nd we ate without much talk. later i showed her my two laptops and googled a picture of a human for her to see. i was uite surprised i got WIFI but im my dimension i mustve been near a hotspot or something.

then after we sat on the couch and told eachother stories about eachother and then we went to bed at about 9:30.

i must admit sleeping on a cloud is a lot more comfortable than sleeping on a bed so i was able to get to sleep easy. even though i was in the softest bed ever i had nightmares. the first one was if i had survived the bus crash that happened before i swapped dimensions. the other was where i died and everyone who cared about me never forgave themselves for what they thaoght they did even though i died fair and square. no one pushed third one was me commiting suicide because all of my friends died in the crash.

then i awoke with a start at about 5 in the morning. i decided to get out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some oatmeal. i then later sat at the table and waited for dash to get up. when she did she was surprised i was up already. i told her baout my nightmares and why i couldnt sleep and then she made herself abowl of oatmeal and sat at the table and ate. when she had finished there was a knock at the door. dash opened it to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail carrying a letter.

"hey dash, twilight asked me to deliver this special letter from princess celestia and luna to your housemate"

"thanks fluttershy" he said

"ill have to be on my way to feed the animals, they should be awake by now".

"see ya"

and the door closed.

"here, its for you" dash said giving me the envalope.

i opened it and read it aloud...

"hello, i hear from my dear student twilight sparkle that you are new to equestria and are staying with a friend of hers.i would like to speak to you in person at the canterlot castle whenever you can get here

take care

princess celestia"

"hmm. well i guess now we know what were doing today" said sash

"i guess."


	4. the meeting, friends, and tickets

it was about 7 am im ponyville and rainbowdash and I were just about to head to canterlot castle. earlier that day a pony named fluttershy delivered a letter from princess celestia saying she wanted to meet me in person.

dash and i got out the door of her cloudhouse and took off as fast as lightning. we arrived in the city that dash said was canterlot and touched down at the castle gates.

"name and bussines at the castle" a guard said

"rainbowdash and sean sir, princess celestia sent us a letter saying she wants to meet a sean in person" explained dash

"affirmative, you may enter."

then the guards opened the gates and we flew through. the castle had some epic arcitechture and flawless desighn everywhere. if i wasnt a pony now id be going to college for arcitechtural school aswell as hardware and software of computers.

anyway. the castle was decorated marvalousley and i dont even care how gay that sounds it looked awesome. we ran into another guard in the hallway.

"hello could you tell us were princess celestia is right now?" said dash

"your business?" he said. the princess sent us a letter saying she wanted tomeet my friend here in person. *shows the note*" dash told him

"throne room, that way." he directed us.

"thank you" we both said and carried on when we reached the throne room i first saw her, a large white mare with flowing hair of many colours and a horn longer than any othe rpony id seen so far, and wings, well makes sense shes a princess, why not have both horn and wings?

anyway

dash and i approached her and bowed in her honour.

"hello rainbowdash and..." she said

"Sean." "ah, Sean welcome to the castle, how has equestria been?"

"different." i said "so why i wanted to see you. ah your new in equestria correct?

"yup"

"and how did you get here?"

"*i told her the story, reference to chapter one if you didnt read yet*"

"quite interesting... well, i have absolutely no clue on how you couldve gotten here or how to get you back."

"eh.. i havnt a clue either"

"just as long as you enjoy equestria thats all that matters. i guess thats all i needed from you. have a good day" she said and then let us exit the castle.

it was still only about 11am so me and dash decided to go for lunch. after that we started thinking of ideas for me to start earning money. there currency was called bits not dollars or whatever your currency is. anyway dash was the captain of the ponyville weather team so she said she could teach me to be a weather pegasus and appoint me a job.

after lunch we flew around for a bit, bored, and then dash decided to introduce me to the rest of her friends. first stop was sweet apple achres to meet applejack.

she was a kind of light orange mare with blonde hair and a cowgirl hat and her cutie mark was apples, figures.

" howdy yall, whos this rainbow?" she said

"this is sean and hes new here so hel be staying with me in my cloudhouse until he can afford himself a new home."

"hello there." i said.

"so where ya from?" she asked. then i told heer what i told everyone yesterday.

"vera interestin..."

"yeah. we still dont know what happened for him to get here or ho to get him back.

"well, i gota get back ta buckin them apple trees, see yall!"

she walked back into her orchard and we took off. after that we decided to go meet her friend rarity who to no surprise was that fashion pony who i had seen the day before.

"hi rainbow, what do you need me for?" she said

"i have a friend here that just moved here yesterday and hes going to stay with me in my cloudhouse till he has enough bits to buy a home for himself." she said

"nice to meet you,..."

"Sean." i said

"...Sean right, im rarity and welcome to the carrousel boutique where i make and sell the finest dresses in all of equestria."

"very, sparkly. gems?"

"only the finest, so where are you from?, you dont look much like a pony ive ever seen before."

then as alwayse i told her the story

"facinating. so what do you want to do with your life in equestria?"

"something that deals with flying" i responded

"well than dash is one to be staying with, shes sll about flying and shes probably the fastest pegasus in equestria."

"rarity stop flattering me." dash said

"oh you deserve it dash, anyway nice meeting you but i have to get back to a desighn for a dress ive been working o for a very important customer."

"see ya rairity" we both said

"now to fluttershys house" dash said and we were off

i enjoyed flying around at 140-50 mile an hour above everything wit the wind in my ears utwe could get everywhere so fast, i needed a speed run, maybe later.

we touched down at a small cottege with a chicken coop outiside and animals everywhere.

"i hope you like critters"dash said as we landed

she knocked on her door and she emerged slowly.

"hi dash watcha doing?" she said in a low shy voice.

"im introdicing the new guy to all our friends"

"oh, hi im fluttershy, whats yours?"

"Sean"

"nice name. so were did you move here from"

again with this, i told her what had happened.

"oh, well im sure youl like it here in equestria and the princess is probably trying to get you back to your own world."

"so, whats with all the animals?"

"im a caregiver for any living thing that needs care and a home. also im really good with animals."

"cool" i said caouse i couldnt think of anything else to say.

"well im sure you have a squirrel or somethingto nurture so we wont keep you" said dash

"alright then, see you later dash... and sean"

she closed her door and we took off.

i certainly got that speed run i was hoping for. fluttershys cottage was a ways away from dash' cloudhouse. but dash still obviously beat me there. wa both landed and seen an envalope taped to dash' door. it was another letter from princess celestia.

"hello again

i hav decided to give you both a welcoming gift in which is enclosed in this envalope. i hope you enjoy it.

~princess celestia"

i looked in the envalope and pulled out two laminated pieces of paper that read "wonderbolts airshow sunday march 8th 2014. tickets. seat numbers #372 #373 row 47.

"ohmygoshohmygoshomygoshohmygosh!" squeeled dash. "what are they?" i said

"tickets to an airshow dome by the best stunt flyers in all of equestria, the wonderbolts! its been a dream of mune to be in the wonderbolts since i was a little filly!"

"cool, what time is it?" we walked inside and checked the clock. 6:25 pm.

dash made us diner again and we talked for a bit about nothing really that important then we both went to sleep again at about 9:30.


	5. the best day ever andwait what?

i woke up in a morning and this time had a shower because after 2 days of not having one why the fuck not. anyway. i had my shower, dried my coat end went to the kitchen wee dash was already eating some oatmeal so i made myself a bowl and sat down beside her and ate. that day was a normal day, nothig special. dash showd me around equestria appointing me not to go into the everfree forest and pointing out the different cities and towns there were. we got back a little late had dinner and went to bed.

this morning was the wonderbolts show. i woke up and dash was in the shower so i ate and went to clean up afterwards. dash was really excited and i wanted to see what they could do so i was a bit excited to. maybe take a few tricks and start learning them for training on monday.

anyway we left at about 11 o-clock and made it to cloudsdale at noon. we ate again so we didnt have to buy expensive stadium food and then headed for the airshow.

we got there and a ticket handler took our tickets and showed us to our seats. the stadium was packed full of pegasi and they were all anxious to see the wonderbolts.

suddenly the announcer calmed everybody down and said "the moment you've all been waiting for, the wonderbolts are here!"

and just then 3 pegasi in blue jumpsuits flew out of what looked like a locker room at unbelievable speeds.

dash let out a little squeel of enjoyment. hmm i didnt think she was the fangirl type.

anyway. the wonderbolts zoomed around the stadium and tramendous speeds thene high up into the air, a smoke trail following them.

the 3 of them then quickly switched directions and statred gaining speed towards the ground. at the last secone they changed the direction of where they wanted to go even thougn momentum still pushed them towards the ground and they bounced off the dirt and propelled themselves up even faster while attempting a corkscrew soon getting closer to eachother and touching hooves, the broke apart in an explosion of colour as if a firework had gone off in there exact location. then the leader so it seemed, all i could tell was a part of itwas yellow, separated from the other 2 flyers and flew further up than i thougth was possible then shot down like a missile and moved herself in a circle motion until the smoke trail looked like a tornado and then shot out at the stadium and landed with a loud crack like lightning on the stage in the middle.

dash was speachless.

then the show ended. afterwards we went back to the ticke booth and the pony working there recognised us and told us our tickets were for the after party aswell as the show.

that made dash even happier. i liked to see her happy. even though had never seen her sad she looked best when she was happy. so we got directions to the after party and soon we were drinking punch and cheering on the dancefloor for a group of breakdancers. we had the best time ever. back home i was never aloud to go to partys like this... then the show got there, the wonderbolts themselves.

they greated the croud and gave some thanks to the party planners and dispersed amongst the croud. the yellow leader made her way to dash and i.

dash couldnt help but say "omygoshomygoshomygosh". she was having the best time.

i was enjoying the party to but it waasnt that crazy for me cause int was my first big raging party but it was awesome anyway. the golden wonderbolt introduced herself to me.i had a feeling dash already knew her.

"so dash, whos this, your colt-friend?" spitfire teased

"no!, were just friends and hes actually new to equestria"

"how so?" spitfire asked.

then i told her the story.

"hmm sorry for the missunderstanding love-birds, so you got here 3 days ago?

"i believe so." i told her"

"how good are you with those wings?" she asked.

"compared to your flying? about 50 times worse." i said.

"so pretty damn good?" she said

"yeah fire hes actually gotten good on his wings in the first few days hes been here. i had him try out to see how good he was couse he wants lessons and he was pretty good so were skipping the basics and going to intermidiate flying." dash said

"come on i wasnt that good" i said

"well dash is an amazing flyer and im sure youll learn very much from her." spitfire told me

she whisperd something into dashs ear that i couldnt hear over the music. that white mare whith the blue streaked hair was playing her dubstep again.

"well ill go give some autographs and leave you to love birds alone, hehe" said spitfire and she dissapeared into the croud.

we enjoyed more punch and had some snacks before we flew back to dash' cloud home.

"that was an amazing day Sean" dash said.

"i know i didnt think anyone could fly that good, well maybe you as an exception and the party was amazing, first rager ive ever been to." i said

"you really think im that good at flying?" she asked

"totally, youre fast and nimble and awesome and i definently think you could be a wonderbolt one day." i said

then she did the thing i was least expecting, she kissed me.

"goodnight Sean, see you in the morning."

i washed off and went to my guest bedreoom flattend myself on the cloud bed and drifted off almost instantly.


	6. the conclusion and tryouts

i woke up early this morning seing as i was still on my school sleep schedule of waking ip at 6am so i quietly showered and ate so i didnt wake up dash. she was still sleeping and i decided seing as it was a weekend i would let her sleep in for another hour or 2.

so i left a note on the table telling her i was going for a fly to get some fresh air and think about some things.

i got out of the house around 7 and flew around for a bit looking at the sights and found a cloud to sit on while i thought. im not much of a thinker but the stuff thats happened in this last 5 days needs a bit of a think.

so i sat. i thought about how i was going to get back. how i would be at flying. how i would ever afford my own place in equestria if i never did get back. and most of all i thought of how dash had kissed me the night before just before going to bed.

i never got the girls back in my dimension. i was that nerdy kid who carried around 2 laptops everywhere he want and had red hair and wasnt very cool at all. i was bullied and i herdly ever talked to any girls. my best friend brodie i was supposed to co-own a computer company with was alone now, he had a girlfriend but she wasnt big on computers. i was bullied, but it seams that there isnt much of that here, one more relief.

and i thought about why dash wouldve kissed me. she was a beautiful mare with places to go in life, she wanted to be a wonderbolt and probably could be to. i did compliment her but that was the nice thing to do. i rarely talk to girls ever so why be mean to them. we did have an amazing time at the party but i dont think that was it. maybe the ppunch had some alchohal in it and she got a little drunk? i dont i dont know what im going to do right now. 5 days and i have myself an unanounced girlfriend? anyway. i thought for about an hour before flying back to my temparary home. dash was eating breakfash when i walked in.

"good morning Sean, when did you get up?" she said "about 6. i showerd and ate breakfast careful not to wake you up seeing as its the weekend and i was bored so i went for a bit of a flight."

"hmm, i seen your note... i guess your wondering about last night huh?

"yeah, a little..."

"im not really to sure why i kissed you. just the day we had was amazing and the party and the nice things you said were all so flattering.. i just wanted you to feel as good as you made me feel yesterday. your the nicest any stallion has ever been to me. so... umm i hope you didnt feel uncomfortable or anythi-!"

i walked up to her and kissed her. and she noticed and kissed back.

when we finnally separated our lips we were both blushing profusely.

"you didnt ever make me feel uncomfortable dash, you welcomed me into your home, you helped me fly, and we had the time of our lives last night at the party. when you kissed me out of no where was a little surprising but not uncomfortable." i told her

"so... you're not mad? she said

"not at all" i smiled back

she hugged me and i hugged her back. how does a pony hug? i didnt care. all that mattered right then and there was dash.

"maybe spitfire was right" she said "maybe we are in love" she said.

"thats not a maybe, thats a yes." i said and we locked lips again.

just then we heard a knock at the door.

dash answered it.

"hello?" she said

*distant talking*

i waited inside for her and the pony she was talking to to end conversation.

after 45 seconds of talking more dash closed the door and ran at me and hugged me.

"what is it?" i asked her.

"the wonderbolts are hosting tryouts at the cloudsdale colluseum on tuesday and they asked me to be one of thier 12 competiters!" she said as we broke our hug,

"wow dash thats amazing. im so happy for you! i know youl make it in cause you are the best and fastest flyer ive ever seen" i told her

"you really think so?" he asked

"i know so!"


	7. the news, training, and a warm moment

it was still only about 11 o-clock when dash had given me the good news. she was going to try out in 2 days at the wonderbolts colluseum in cloudsdale to be a wonderbolt.

she told me that the 12 competitors competed in a freestyle competition for speed, agility, and downright awesomeness. then they eliminated 6 competitors and put the remaining half through a series of tests and courses. the best 2 have another freestyle to see who can fly just that margin better than the other. but with this part the wonderbolts are the judges and they have to approve of your preformance before letting you in.

i could tell dash was nervous even though she tried hard not to show it.

"i think we should head down to twilight's and tell everyone about this and then we need to start thinking of a routine."

so we flew down to twilight's library and sure enough we met pinkie pie and rarity there.

"whats up dash?" asked pinkie

"ive been informed a spot in the wonderbolts new flyers competition. ill be competing with 12 other pegasi for a spot in the wonderbolts!"

"wow dash. im so proud of you rarity" said and then hugged her.

"YAYDASHIESGONNABEAWONEDERBOLT!" pinkie screamed

"do you ever talk norman speed?" i asked sarcastically

"maybe i do and maybe i dont" she responded

"well im so happy for you dash, we all are. im sure applejack fluttershy want to hear about ir so we wont keep you." twilight said politely

"alright twi, just promise me your gonna use your cloudwalking spell on the others so you guys can be there." dash begged

"wouldnt miss it for the world dash." twilight said.

"see ya guys" me and dash both said

everyone bid farewell and we were on our way to see fluttershy. only whe we arived fluttershy wasnt home.

"well shes probably tending to some business somewhere. lets go see applejack." dash said.

"race ya!" i yelled and took of just as dash realised what i had said and took flight after me. and im gonna say she passe me and then flew circles around me before i was probably 70-80 feet off the ground. damn was she fast.

after that we took our flight slow and decided too enjoy the aier and the sights of the ground far below.

when we reached sweet apple achres we had to look for applejack and fluttershy in the orchard. fluttershy was there helping with a bunny infestation that were trying to eat all the apples but fluttershy had convinced them not to and found them some other way for food.

then dash told them about the compitition and they both smiled and hugged her. they bid thier luck and applejack had to leave to go tend to more trees. i know that feeling. my mom and dad never got married when they had me and at about the age of 4 my parents split up. i live in alberta canada and my dad in saskatchewan. my dad owned a farm and on the summers i would go out to see him or school break and help on the farm. we were alwayse busy. sometimes so busy that i missed my birthday in july.

anyway. fluttershy had angry bunnies to deal with so me and dash took off for home and started thinking of a routine. we decided on a few simple but cool moves for the first stage and we knew we needed to win them over in the third stage so we put a lot of thought ito the that one in particular. then we mapped out a course in the meadow below dash' house and started on training.i was happy for this because i still needed to get a lot of practise before my lesson tomorrow. and then i could possibly be dating a wonderbolt come tuesday so i needed to amp up my skill.

after about 3-4 long hard hours of training and practising the course and the two routines we wrapped up out traiing and went back home for dinner.

i helped dash make dinner this time couse i know she was tired and excited and nervous from today. we came together with a ceaser salad and spahgettie with garlic toast, no meatballs though ponies dont eat meat, in which my metabolism didnt crave anymore.

we had a quiet dinner full of mouthfulls and went into her living room to relax. we cuddled on the soft sitting area that wasnt a couch but not a bed either. she was warm and i felt extremely lucky to have dash. she was the best thing ever.

we soon fell asleep on the couch, still in eachothers hooves.


	8. the fall

i slept for what had seemed like days. the training sesh had tired me out and i was out. i woke up late that day about 11 o clock. dash was still in my hooves and i hers. i softly called her name in an attemp to wake her up before lunch and flying lessons. "dash?" i called "get up its almost 11 o-clock.

"mmhhhmm" she let out a moan that told me she was still alive atleast.

so i got up and let her come out of her trance. i made us both breakfast and then want back to my room. i checked the saddlebags my laptops showd up in and found my cell phone, and its charger aswell. i wasnt the most popular person so it didnt surprise me that i had 0 text messages.

i came out and helped dash wash dishes and we walked outside by about noon.

we flew to a nearby cloud and sat atop that.

"alright so this is the first day of lessons. today we will be learning advanced tricks and flying manouvers." dash said in a serious voice then giggled.

"so what do you want to learn today?" she asked

"speed and agility." i said

"cool, i know the perfect spot where i found a natural obstacle course set up for that. follow me"

then in a split second we were soaring at about 130-40 mph towards the ground.

"alright were here." said dash

we were on the edge of the everfree forest.

"get in. last 10 minutes, come out alive and this part of the training is complete." she said

"now ill be right beside you cause i know the the kinds of monsters in the forest and if your injured ill fly you out and go get help." she said.

"ready? se-GO" i said as i blasted into the forest. dash was right on my tail. faster! i thought.

then i picked up wing speed and felt a jolt of speed ruch through me. dodging trees and vines and slime was cool enough but i needed a challenge. just then a loud roar came from behind us.

"fly faster, its a manticore! there really fast and will rip your head off otherwise." dash screamed over the wind in our ears

"got it!" i screamed back

i swear if we went to a speed camera we would be going faster than a bugatti right now.

i could hear the manticore getting closer from the sound of breaking branches so i picked up the pase again to jet speed. five minutes.

i reached speeds of the unknown and still heard whatever was chasing us behind me. it surely wasnt a manticore. a lion couldnt run this fast, and i didnt dare look back. as i felt it getting closer i shoutind to dash in between dodged and trees "PULL UP, ITS GONNA CATCH US!"

we both gained air at a dramatic rate and kept going i couldnt keep up to dash, damn that mare was fast. soon with the speed we had we were so high up that i couldnt see the ground. and i was losing momentum. and oxygin. probably 3 thousand feet up i seen dash stop in mid air. but she didnt stay stopped, like gravity was wisping her out of the sky. then i was still 50 feet behind her. and she fell.

the loss of oxygin was too much for her. she fell unconcious towards the ground.

i quickly turned around in hoped of maatching the speed of the mares falling body bu the time it had reached my but i was still to slow. i picked up the pace this time working with gravity, that made it easier. then we were only 500 feet off the ground when i caught her unconcious body mid flight.

i started to pull up, dash in my arms, hooves?, anyway i had her held tightly to me and started working against my speed to try to reason with physics.

we still fell pretty fast down towards the forest. i pushed with all my might and waited for me ti hit the ground still shielding dash from falling. i seen we were only 20 feet away and i did a rotation so dash was on my stomach and i landed on my back.

the spot we landed seemed familliar.

i somehow got up against all the pain that was now making itself noticed in my back and layed dash down.

"dash get up... wake up!... breathe!, show me your still alive!" i hugged her seemingly dead body kissed her and then i cried. not something i do normally but it happened. i cried.

"no... this cant be happening. i survived and she didnt. i did my best to protect her and shes still dead... i... failed." then i cried more. my tears soaking into dashs coat.

"mmmmmhhmm..."

"DASH!" i yelled

"your alive!"

"wh-what happened..? dash said dazed

"dash... we flew to high and you lost conciousness and fell.i caught you halfway down but i couldnt hold you and shielded you from the ground in an attempt to dave you... i probably cracked a few ribs on the landing but it was worth it."

she leaned up and kissed me.

"thank you. i owe you my life were are we?

"this is the spot were i woke up almost a week ago. you think you can fly yet?"

"yeah" she said

"then we should be heading back home" i said "come on"


	9. the tryouts and more love

dash and i took it easy on the way home. we made it back by about 3 or 4pm. when we got back i grabbed my cell phone and put on some music. all i had was stuff like dragonforce, megadeth, excision, skrillex etc. then i let her rest for about an hour and make us dinner. dash had bread and cheese so i made us some grilled-cheeses.

after dinner i grabbed my laptop and got bored so i started to play some feed the beast. then i put that away and cuddled with dash on the couch.

"thank you... for saving my life. i owe everything to you." she said

"thats alright dash. i just repaid the favor. see you are so much of a good pony. you took me in and fed me and you're teaching my to fly... you saved me from staying outside homeless so i saved you from being lifeless."

"you know... your the nicest pony ever. i couldnt ask for anyone better than you Sean." she said.

i kissed her forehead.

"you know. back in my dimension im only 12. humans live to be about 100 years old.

im in school still and i dont have the best life there. i get bullied and the only friends i have are my best friends brodie and shyla. i had read hai- mane, and i have these spots called freckles all over my face. i wasnt the most popular person in school and if your not cool society rejects you. i only so much as maybe talked to my crush for 5 minutes and not very often.

this dimension has been a treat."

"well, im sorry to hear that. but its all gone now. i know you arent keen on going back. there are probably things you miss but you're here know. thats all that matters." dash said hugging me

we locked lips again, this time longer than usual.

i have to say dash kind of does taste like skittles... kidding lol

anyway. we talked and kissed and cuddled till about 9 or 10 and finnaly we both fell asleep on the couch.

wonderbolts tryout day.

i woke up early and got dash up for an early morning warmup before breakfast.

we ate and left at around 10am.

we flew to cloudsdale quite fast.

dash and i walked to the ticket booth and told the pony there dash was a competitor and he let us through.

10 minutes later the stadium was starting to get packed. i seen dash down in the stadium lined up with all the other pegasi requestd for tryouts and smiled at her.

then the last of the 12 showed up and they were off. 1 by 1 the ponies took off and did there freestyle. dash was the 7th one in the air and she wowed everyone.

after that the other 5 ponies did thier thing and then the judging. dash ended up with a 27.5/30 points! then to the obstacle course. points were taked for going off course and hitting things etc... they got a runthrough of the course and a moving start, kinda like nascar. dash zoomed through the hoops and over and around clouds and just blasted through the course.

rainbow came in second and moved on to the top 2. she got her turn first.

the first thing she did was go up 50 60 feet and theen aoined down. she pulled up about 20 feet from the colluseum floor and spiraled into a front flip. then she flew straight up as fast as she could and then turned around to work with gravity.

about halfway down i could se the slipstream she was making and she just got going faster and faster. then she got a little close to the ground. i thought she was going to crash and die like she almost did before but relievingly 5 feet from the ground and earth shattering BOOOOM came into earshot and an explosion of rainbow in every direction spread over the town for miles, not causing any damage of course.

then she used the force from her explosion to rocket her upwards and back onto the stadium floor.

the judges then evaluated the next contestant but i didnt pay any attention.

i was waiting for dash to meet me at the front of the colluseum and i seen her emerge from the arch entranceway. she was frowning.

"let me just say, you were amazing! what in the world was that sonic boom called. and how?"

"i did a sonic rainboom. for you. i just fly fast enough and i break the sound barrier." she said in a gloomy voice.

"hey, whats wrong? did something happen?"

"i... i didnt make it." dash said. "im not a wonderbolt."

"oh... well you're still the best flyer to me, and you wooped that last guy." i said trying to cheer her up

"but the wonderbolts still didnt think it was impressive enough."

"come on. thier 3 people.3... very famous people, but still who cares what they think when you're better than them?"

"thanks but ive dreamed of being a wonderbolt since i was just a little filly. i told you."

"come on dash, dont beat yourself up about it. the other guy never made it in so theresstill a slot open for you. next tryouts you can come back stronger and better than before and blow thier minds im sure of it."

she kissed me wich made me fell better because when someone i care about is sad im sad along with them.

"thank you Sean." she hugged me

then it came. dash said 3 words that made me almost burst into tears.

"i love you" she said.

"i love you to dash."


	10. the news and a party

me and dash decided to sleep in that morning. we woke at about 11am and lazily got up. i imagine dash is sore all over from the past 2 days. then we decided on one thing. we were going to go down to twilights and round up all of dash's friends and tell them the news.

we left the house at 1pm and went to the library. then we got twilingt to magically send the other 4 of dash's friends an invitation to the library.

pinkie was the first to get to the library, no doubt she seemed like a crazy hyper pony. then futtershy and rarity got here both at once. then applejck strolled in and they were all asking what we called them here for.

"hey everypony. we have some news to share with you guys." dash said

"Sean?"

"alright so we have some good news and some bad news. the bad news is that dash didnt actually make it into the wonderbolts, but she flew amazingly i think she deserved the spot,-" i told everyone before dash cut me off

"and me and Sean are currently in a relationship." dash told them

twilights jaw dropped.

"IMSOHAPPYFORYOUDASHYAYOMGOMGOMG" pinkie screamed all of a sudden wich startled almost everyone.

"congratulations rainbow." applejack calmly said unlike pinkie

"wonderfull dash" "im so happy for you" rarity and fluttershy finished.

then we talked about the tryouts and our relationship with the others for about an hour.

then we headed home and so did the others.

i really wanted to cheer up dash from the whole wonderbolts incident. what to do...

i had an idea.

i told dash i was going to go look around ponyvile for a bit maybe scout out were the shops and stuff were. but i actually went to find that vinyl scratch.

i asked a few ponies that told me they didnt know were she was then one guy told me he knew were her house was. so i went.

*knock knock knock*

no answer

i coould here dubstep blaring from the inside from the crack in the door. so i went in cause i know she was home.

"hello?" "hello!?" i shouted

"anyone home!?"

"IN HERE" i heard her yell so i folowed her voice.

"MAYBE YOU COULD TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN A BIT?" i asked

"OH YEAH, sorry.' she said as she turned a dial on her sound board way down.

"what do you need?" she asked

"im kinda throwing a party tonignt in the meadow under dash's house and i need a DJ."

"well you came to the right place. and BTW my policy is first job is free."

"perfect. so ill meet you down there at about 4?"

"sounds good to me."

"k see ya"

the music was turned up even louder than before when i stepped out of the door.

then i went to find out where pinky was cause she was awesome at parties aperently. then i ran into her on the street.

"hi pinkie"

"hello, what can i do for you?"

"i was throwing dash a party tonight to cheer her up about the whole wonderbollts thing and i need someone for decorations and food etc."

"YAAAY A PARTY! ill be there when?"

"about 4, and i already have a DJ"

"okie dokie loki. see you then" then she bounced away.


	11. the party and the reward

i flew back to the meadow under dash's house and started planning what to do.

"hmm..."

in about half an hour vinyl and pinkie came by with some decorations and a crap ton of speakers.

"so vinyl you all good on setting that equipment up yourself?"

"done it hundreds of times"

"cool, get on that." i politely told her

"pinkie, you and i are on decorations and edibles, whats your best plan of decor?"

"my party cannon!" she said

"okay, just no really loud noise yet dash is up at home and i want this to be a surprise"

"okie dokoe loki"

"alright lets get that party cannon fired up!"

* 2 hours later *

the party was all set and the music equipment was all good to go. pinkie had run all the way across ponyville to deliver invitations to everyone after her party cannon finished decorating 35 minutes after we started.

at about 7 people started rolling in and i decided to start the party up

i told vinyl in 2 minutes to play some of her best dubstep

i flew up and went inside where dash was laying on the couch trying to nap.

"dash?" i said

"mmm... yeah?" she lazily said, sitting herself up.

"theres something i want to show you outside."

"i have absolutely no clue what you did but lets see." she said

we got to the door and vinyls track started playing

we stepped outside to reveal the party

"what... wow sean, you did all this for me?"

"with pinkie and vinyls help of course."

"well then lets party!"

dash flew downward doing tricks and flips etc and i did the same. we got drowned by the crowd and the music was awesome, i was so glad to see dash was happy. we had an amazing night so far but something was missing...

me and dash both found the punch table and had something to drink.

you know what was missing? here it comes...

the wonderbolts flew in at lightning speed and landed with a loud thunderclap on the stage.

now this was a party.

dash and i got up on stage and greeted them and told spitfire she was right. then we kissed for the party to see and then spitfire said she wanted to see us alone after the party.

"okay, no problem" dash said

we had another amazing party and it was extremely fun, and vinyl even had a slower track for us to dance to.

the wonderbolts put on a show and lit up the sky with mysterious fireworks appearing everywhere while they were flying.

*about an hour an a half later*

almost everypony was gone and the two wonderbolts other than spitfire had left. everyone was getting tired and so was dash and i.

it was somewhere around i dont know o-clock so we decided to give thanks to vinyl and pinkie for the help and send them off while heading back up to the houde where spitfire met us 15 minutes later.

"dash..." she began "i have come to realize that you are an amazing flyer and an amazing person in general. when we heard you were having a party the other bolts and i came almost imediatly. and we all took a second thought at your preformance on tuesday and decided to grant you the 4th position on the wonderbolts team!"

'i..." dash was speechless

"spitfire then hugged dash and then said, "is there by any chance a way i can stay on the couch tonight?"

"yeah, of course spitfire" i said

dash was still speachless. she couldnt think of anything to say so she just gave spitfire a big hug and thanked her greatly afterwards.

"so, flight practises are on every tired so im gonna crash guys" spitfire said and trotted away to the couch.

i kissed dash and went to bed but i couldnt get to sleep. then about 20 minutes after i got into bed dash came in and layed down beside me and we slept together in an unconcious hug.


	12. a lazy day

i woke up at about 7:30am still in dash's hooves. i walked out of my room letting dash sleep, and went to make some breakfast. after breakfast i did dash a favor and washed the dished. about 8:30 spitfire awoke and came into the kitchen and i made her breakfast.

"thanks for the food" she said

"the least i could do for a celebrety staying on my marefriends couch. so... why did you wait until now to let dash in on the news?" i asked her

"well... i dont really know. that day the other 2 bolts were really tired from a party we had the night before. i went to bed early so i wasnt very tired. and whn you have 2 tired, stressed men just come from intense trainting even the leader of the wonderbolts can hardly get through to them. i knew we needed her on te wonderbolts after her first freestyle segment. the other bolts just didnt agree." she replied

"makes sense. ive had those days where i just hate everything about anything back in my old dimension."

"oh, here comes the new wonderbolt, have a good sleep?" spitfire teased

"what time did i go to bed?"

"about 3am" i said

"i need a nap" dash chuckeled

"here have some breakfast" i handed dash a bowl of oatmeal.

"thanks"

"so dash, what do you think of being a wonderbolt?"

"honestly i cant even describe the feeling. just having a wonderbolt spend a night on my couch was more excitement than even the party"

"honored" spitfire said

"howd you sleep spitfire?"

"not well. i can never get a good nights sleep after a party. i swear i woke up and still heard music in my ears like every hour." she responded

" so what do you want to do today dash?" she said

"well. 9 am through 8 pm i want to be lazy and 8:01 pm through 11 m i want to cuddle with yo while looking at the stars." she said and kissed me.

"told ya" spitfire said "true love"

"yeah well i wouldnt have realised i loved dash without you saying that at the party. yo know, that night when i was just about to go to bed dash trotted up and kissed me right out of nowhere. then went to bed without saying anything."

dash blushed

"im glad i helped" spitfire joked.

"so i guess im gonna go have dash a uniform made up and leave you two to your starry lazy day. take care" spitfire said and walked out of the door.

"so... lazy day. what do you want to be lazy on?"

"i dont know... im thinking lazy" dash joked

"lazy nap together on the couch?"

"agreed"

and so we slept till about 4 cuddled on the couch.

then i went down to the meadow and started picking up trash from the party the night before. then i took some blankets and pillown up to the roof and came back to cuddle with dash.

at 7:30 we decided to go up to the roof and look at the stars.

"you know... ive never actually watched the stars before." i said

"really? best view of the sky ever." dash said

"i can see that."

"so... i couldnt actually say how happy i am for you joining the wonderbolts and all." i said

"i know. i was speechless last night and i still cant believe it now. ive dreamed of the moment i was accepted for ages and i never thought i would really get in."

"come on, your the fastest flyer in equestria and you can do amazing tricks and you dont expect yourself to get into the wonderbolts?"

"i guess you're right. i am pretty awesome... but i never couldve done it without you."

"what do you mean?" i asked

"when you saved me. while i was out i dreamt the exact same thing that happened. only i died and you couldnt save me..." dash said

"come on. id do anything to be with you dash. even if i have to go to princess celestia and have her revive you."

"really?"

"if im stuck here why not have a marefriend?"

"heh i guess you're right again" she said

i kissed her.

"and if celestia wouldnt revive you id probably give myselfa peacefull death to be with you in the afterlife"

she blushed

"wow. ive never met anyone who would do anything that crazy for me." she kissed me

"what are stallion-friends for?"

"im getting tired." dash said

"says the one who slept 3 more hours than me" i said. the truch was i was tired too.

"yeah. but i had another awesome party that tired me out bigtime. she said

"then we can go to sleepif you want"

she kissed me and wrapped her front leg around me and hugged me. then we both drifted off beyond the stars.


	13. a normal day, and not-so happy talk

**one thing before i start this chapter. i will be posting a chapter a day so to the 2 guests who reviewed saying "more please i need it" calm your tits and wait for me to upload the next chapter. i have a life to and i want to do other stuff like video games etc...**

i woke up again at about 8 and i got dash up aswell. she made breakfast and after i took a shower. then i got on my laptop and quickly checked facebook e-mail etc. after that dash and i had to go to the market for food so we did that. later we went to go visit with dash's friends for a while.

that night after visiting we flew home and found a package infront of the door. we brought the package inside and opened it after unpacking groceries. the contents were as follows:  
-a pair of flight goggles

-an acces key for the wonderbolts headquarters

-and dash's wonderbolts jumpsuit.

"try it on" i told her

she excitedly walked away and came back 2 minuted later wearing her jumpsuit. it was a skin-tight jumpsuit that covered everything but her eyes, mouth, wings, mane and tail.

"how do i look?" she asked

"slim, but still sexy" i said

"thanks. it fells aerodynamic. in places it still needs to be worked in but thatl happen" she said

"here, put the goggles on." i said handing her the goggles. she put them on.

"thats my wondebolt" i said

"im just so... i dont even know. this is actually happening. im a wonderbolt" she said

"of course you are, you define the word awesome"

"you know sean, i just want to thank you for making me fell like a princess, nopony else has ever treated me this way before."

"well you deserve it dash."

she kissed me "i love you sean. thanks for an amazing 2 weeks."

"expect an amazing what do you want to do?" i asked

" i dunno, listen tomusic and talk or somethin?"

"sure why not." i said

so we went to her living room and i put on a skrillex megamix for tunes and we sat down and talked.

"so... what was the human dimension like?" she asked

"in general? it sucked. there was wars going on everywhere, people starve in poor countries and murderers are everywhere. people are commiting suicide because of people making fun of them for being different and i was one of the different people. i wasnt popular. i was made fun of and for 5 years going to a catholic school after a public one wasnt much better. so i am liking it a lot more here than the human dimension. it was a hellhole there. and my parents split up so i only got to see my dad in the summer and i was with my mom for schooling."

"hmm. that musthave really sucked but im glad you like it here."

"so what about your parents? you never talk about them and you havnt introduced me to them yet."

[**this is just according to another really good fanfic: **_**a shattered rainbow **_**and its sequil and threequil]**

"well... as i was growing up my dad had a really bad drinking problem and he would abuse me and on the day i got my cutie mark he wa so drunk he didnt believe me when i told him. he hit me and my mom heard me crying and came down the stairs,she was a really nice pony, and started arguing with my dad. so i was taken away to an orphanage. last year i found out my mom had gone missing and a week laer it came up in the paper that she had been found dead and my father was ruled out guilty and thrown in the canterlot dungeons."

she sobbed a little

"im... so sorry..."

" i really dont like reliving that story."

she started to cry. then i cuddled up to her.

"i dont know how hard it is for you dash but i imagine its pretty painfull to have those memories locked away in your head. but cheer up, im here now and ill never let anything bad happenn to you, and if i had, id never forgive myself."

"thanks sean..." *more crying* "its really nice to have someone who cares as much as you do..."

"come on, i think its time for bed." i said

it was only 8 but who cares.

"okay." she said

this time dash didnt hesitate to come cuddle with me in bed before we fell asleep.

this night the nightmares came back...


	14. the nightmares, and visual torture

i fell asleep that night only to be awoken numerous times by horrers in my mind. i had had multiple occurences with nightmres involving the "slenderman" and other creepypastas before but tonight it was bad, and considering the fact i had a girlfri- no, marefriend they could kill in my dreams to make the torture worse.

in the first dream i was downstairs in my house... in human form and i was watching a movie with my mom. then she got up to grab a glass of water and what had come back wasnt my mom.

a pale face looked me in the eyes and slowly advanced, knife in hand,blood on his face.

he looked at me and in the most creepy voice i could imagine he said calmly "go to sleeeeep..."

then i ran out the door next to the couch, convinient right? and suddenly the scenery around me changed from the smal village i lived in to a dark forest, from day to night.

then i started getting a massive headache and i felt like i was going to puke up my stomach.

slenderman.

for those of you who didnt know, apperently the slenderman prodices a neuro toxin witch is supposed to cause extreme dimentia and nausia.i fell to the ground as i felt reality forming around me. i was back home again, in equestria.

i looked over and noticed dash wasnt beside me. where had she gone?

i got up and walked into the kitchen where she was staring at a window.

"dash, what are you doing its like 11 o-clock?

"do you think im beautiful?" she asked

"of course dash. your the most beautiful creature i've ever seen. you know that."

she then turned her head to face me...

there was a knife on the windowsill and she had blood running down her face. she opened her mouth to reveal she had cut a giant smile, ear to ear in her face.

"do you still think im beautifull?" she asked again

"i... what the hell...? i think im having some major paranoia, dash get help..."

the headache came back...

"answer my question..."

"dash... help" i called out.

then i was in a different world yet again.

"Hide... you cannot fight and it is faster than you"...

"what... ah god my head... who in the hell are you?"

"not important. you must hide now..."

then it felt like my mind had exploded.

"AAAHHH GOD MY HEAD!"

the dimensia finally taking over swapped worlds again...

then everything was calm and still. i heard crying from behind me. i truned around and there was dash again, laying on the floor, her mane covering her face, sobbing.

"your not my dash. im still dreaming! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SICK BASTARD"

"very well then."

then i felt the air being sucked out of my lungs and suddenly awoke with a gasp, for real this time.

dash was shoving me trying to wake me up and calling my name.

"dash...oh god i had the worst nightmare."

"i could tell. you were screaming and shouting things at nobody. what happened?

i told her about the nightmare and then we quickly agreed to try to go back to bed again. and this time, all was silent. not a stirring in my head.

we woke up again at 8 and went out for a morning fly before coming back home and eating breakfast. then we had more of a normal day that day. walking around ponyville and tending to dash's weather work.

then at the end of the day we went to sleep again. this time soundly.


	15. the question

**sorry guys, i actually made ch14 yesterday and then got caught in someting else before going to sleep so i didnt upload it so you're getting 2 chapters today**.

i woke up at 8 and to my surprise dash was already up. it was friday andwe had had nothing special planned for today so i told her with the money i had saved from helping with the weather i would take dash out for dinner.

so we did thee daily errends, weather, showering, a bit of flight practice, cleaning up bits of the house etc... then at around 4 we took off for canterlot.

we got there and couldnt decide which restourant to go to se we just picked the next one we seen down the street.

we walked in and they werent all that busy. we were seated in a booth made for two ponies and we ordered. dash had a salad i had'nt even heard of, then again all they ate here was greens and grains, no duh they would have some exotic salads.

i looked on the menu and seen they had ceaser salad and because im not a big greens guy i ordered that. we talked about just things, little conversation. then our food got here. mine was the traditional ceaser salad with just lettuce and some croutons and ranch dressing.

dash's salad was a lot more compex than mine. leaves and plants and some sort of dressing i didnt recognise, i couldnt tell you what half of the ingredients were. we ate our salad in silence and when we were finished i noticed i had had a lot more bits with me than dinner cost so i decided to buy dash something nice. we walked in a store and i seen a variety of different things, rings, jewlery, dresses, pottery, sculptures, and many more exotic looking things.

i told dash to go and pick something out and she came back with a small, very shiny sculpture of a pegasus mid-flight.

so we payed for the gift and exited the store and went home.

then we found a nice spot on a shelf in the living room for dash's sculpture.

then i went and tidied up my room and took out my phone and checked it.

then i had to think of one thing i was going to do in just a minute. back in canterlot i had bought a ring at the store before dash had come back with the sculpture.

i then told myself "just wing it" i was never good at coming out about things. [out of story, nobody but my best friend that ive known for 4 years knows im a brony] so i stepped out of my room with the ring tucked behind my wing in a small black box.

"hey dash?"

"yeah?" she replied

"theres something i wantto tell you..."

"be right there"

she came out of her room and kissed me.

"so... i just wanted to say that... well... i just want to make you the happiest mare in the world... and i wanted to ask you..." i then untucked my wing and gave dash the ring, lowered the front of my body and said in the most confident voice i could manage "will you marry me?"

"i... oh my gosh Sean... YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

she burst into tears of joy and hugged me harder than ever. then she kissed me with a wet face and smiled.

i let out a small sigh of relief

"i love you dash."

"and i love you to Sean."

dash settled down eventually and she was the happiest pony ive ever seen, excluding pinkie pie.

"omygoshomygoshomygosh im getting married!" she said to herself. then our lips touched again for quite a long time. on the inside i was saying "yes i didnt fuck up!".

dash was almost speechless the rest of the night. i assumed she was thinking of how, were when were this was all going to happen. and how she was going to tell everyone.

"thank you. you really have made me the happiest pony there ever was. the ring is beautiful, you are so caring, giving, and you have never made me fell mad, angry of sad. ever."

"i try my best to be the bet pony i can, and you make me the second happiest pony ever just by being here." oh, and i forgot to mention, the ring was perfect. the store almost coincadentally had one that was made out of pure gold, with a lightning shaped blue sapphire mounted on the ring. almost planned...

anyway. we talked and cuddled for the rest of the night before going to bed together, this time in dash's bed.

i sat and thought for a wie before drifing off.

how will the wedding go?, how will dash's friends react, how old even is dash?, al those thoughts confuzzled me. but they will be resoved eventually.


	16. the ceramony

its been about 3 weeks since i proposed to dash. we had the date set for the wedding and all of dash's friends were extremely excited for us. we had the cake ordered and rarty was working on our outfits for the occasion.

we were going to be joined on the15th of april. so all we could do now was wait for everything to piece together.

a week later.

the outfits were done but dash and i werent aloud to see eachothers clothing until walking up the isle. the wedding was 5 days away.

2 days later

the cake was ready and the decorations we ordered were in and we almostforgot to hire somepony to join the two of us, but we remembered lat minute and found someone.

2 more days later...

the wedding was tomorrow. dash and i were so excited. we checked to make sure everything was in order, the cake arrived later in the day, we talked and did random things to pass the time.

then we went to bed early so we were well rested for our wedding.

the next day.

dash and i woke up at around 6 to get ready, we had early breakfast and we went down to the ground where the wedding was going to take place, under the house.

pinkie had decorated and set up the party and she had rooms for dash and i set up in tents so we could get our clothes on and wait for everyone to trickle over.

the rest of the next 30 min was boring stuff, suiting up, and then waiting for the ceramony to start.

then I heard a harp-like instrument begin to play. a couple of dash's friends were in my tent talking sfter they had done so with dash.

"thats your cue, dont dissapoint" rarity told me semi-sternly

so i walked out of the tent and slowly down the isle. i was wearking just a normal arnami suit so i didnt look anything special.

i made it to the podium-like platform at the end of the isle after what seemed like 10 minutes of slowly walking.

then i seen dash walk out of her tent.

she was beautiful, not that she normally wasnt but rarity had made her dazzle. she was wearing a dress that was stitched to look like a rainbow and a golden... well i dont know what there called but one of those tings roman emperors would wear in thier hair made of leaf, but golden.

and she looked fabulas. she had a gem incrested necklace that sparkled no-matter which way light shone off it.

and she slowly started walking down the isle.

when she finally met me at the podium thing the ceramony started.

[now im only 12 and i dont remember the vows so im going to skip those]

then the bishop finally said, "ean, do you take rainbow dash as your lovely wedded wife?"

"i do" i responded

"Rainbow Dash, do you take Sean to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"i do" she said

"then you may kiss th-"

dash and i locked lips for what felt like forever before the bishop even stopped crowd of ponies cheered and whistled etc.

then we finnaly separated and then trotted down tobe amongst the crowd. we talked to many other ponies and had a wonderfull time visiting and chatting with them. then we went back up to the stage and gave thanks, and opened the party and the dance and stuff.

we enjoyed that night, married, happy. we danced, which i sucked at, and talked and ate. we met up with dash's friends at a table and sat down for a while to eat some food from a delicious buffet.

then we had our very first midnight kiss and about an hour later we left the party out of sheer tiredness. we could still hear the music blasting when we got back up into bed but we didnt care. we were tired. we fell asleep cuddled on dash's bed, mainy cause it was softer, and we slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**last minute note, if i ever miss a chapter it will be out the next day along with the planned one for that day, there will be many, many more chapters to this story and i hope everyone is enjoying it so far. :D**


	17. training, and a meeting

I woke up still half asleep and tired from the wedding the night before. as i stepped into the kitchen of the house and heard a familliar voice, that wasn't dash's call me from the living room.

"Sean." requested a very classy, but familliar sounding voice.

"hello?" i replied. "who and were are you?"

"in here" the voice called from the living room.

i slowly walked into the open room and sitting on the couch was princess celestia.

"why are you here?" i asked

"i bring an important message. i call you and Rainbow Dash to a meeting in canterlot."

"uhh... strange but alright. wait... what day is it?"

"thursday. march 27th" she replied

"um... Rainbow Dash has practise with the wonderbolts today... can we drop by the castle around maybe 5 or 6 o-clock?"

"sounds delightful."

"ill see you later today at the castle than?" I said

"indeed you will" celestia confirmed

then in a flash of magic se was gone.

"hmm teleporting, never seen that before."

I was in the stands of the wonderbolts colluseum spectating the practise/training session of te wonderbolts. Dash seemed a little nervous still, but she was flying greatly. I wasn't ever bored while watching stunt pegasi. my mind was lost in the flips and rolls and group formations and everyting else. Not long after the beginning of the practise i noticed te wonderbolts had special show-smoke trailing behind them, but tey seemed to like dash's rainbow stream trailing beind her at speeds of god knows how fast.

anyway,

the training sesh was about 3 hours long and it ended around 4.

when the bolts finished up and proceeded to the showers I took a stroll around the colluseum to see the sights.

there was trophy cases and plaques ung everywhere. lots of big shiny gold cups and even some carved golden pegasi. many speed records, freestyle awards, group performance awards and so on. other than that not much to see.

the three wonderbolts exited the showers and proceeded to thier business with other things and dash and i headed off for the castle.

we arrived and found our way around to a large room where two ponies were sitting on royal thrones.

"welcome back to the castle" celestia said in a happy tone

"hello, princess'" dash said as she bowed, and I followed.

"Sean, i would like for you to meet my younger sister, princess Luna."

"pleasure to meet thou" the other pony, smaller than celestia, with a dark blue coat and starry, flowing hair said quite loudly.

"so the reason i called you two here today is wile my dear sister was on her nightly watch over equestria, she noticed a rather bazaar flash of lightning strike in the everfree forest. we dont know what it was but i may assume it could be a sign of something bad. we sent a guard to investigate and he found a charred crater a few miles into the forest. the crater was found in the center if a small opening in the trees. we also found hoofprints running out into the forest but our guard wasn't able to track them as the terrain got more and more foliaged." celestia stated

"I ask if this is where you woke up in the forest just a few weeks ago?" she asked

"sounds like the place... but i have no clue on what significance a flash of lightning could be. but hoofprints? could be another pony transported from somewhere." I told her

"i see..." luna murmered "could ypu have any idea on who or what the pony could be?"

"not a clue. sorry" i replied

"then i only have one more question. the bolt of lightning wasnt like anything i had ever seen before. it wasnt your standard typican blast of light from the sky, this was unnatural energy, and i could sense an odd aura coming from the forest. could this be anything from your previous dimension crossing over to our world?"

"i havent any idea on what that could be. but i think i'd see into closing the window that is allowing dimension travel in the forest if you can, you never know what could come through." i replied

"sorry I couldnt be of any more help princess'."

"thats quite alright. im sure things will clear up." celestia said in a reassuring tone "so, congratulations on your entry into the wonderbolts Rainbow Dash. and congratulations to you both on your bond" she added.

"thanks you" dash and i said in unision.

"well, then you may go if you like" Celestia said.

"alright then, pleasure meating you Luna, i hope you find more in this... thing. good luck"

"thanks you." they both said

"goodbye" dash and I called as we walked out of the meeting room.

we flew home and dash put away her wonderbolts jumpsuit and joined me on the couch, where i was checking my phone for things like facebook, e-mail etc.

my mom was looking for me but i couldnt tell her were i was because she'd never believe me and get even more worried.

and my best friend brodie was also wondering where the hell i was, so i left him a message telling him about the crash and the dimension thing but he wsnt online se he didn't reply.

i put my phone away and went and mooshed up against dash on the couch. we shared a few kisses and then dash got up to go make supper.

the rest of the night wasnt to exciting, shower, supper, cleaning around the house, and then sleep.

dash and i had grown a custom to sleeping together now so we slept nuzzled up to eachother in her bed.

i had no dreams that night, just peacefull sleep...

**note: ****as you all know i have a best friend, brodie. he has decided to aid me in my story and is now releasing his... perspective of the whole dimension thing and he is uploading under the name TexasPistolMassacre. please go read his story. it eplains a lot and it could also mean that ill have to start uploading slower because he is just beginning his side of the story, and he has very little time to write and upload so he only has small chapters. but check it out, title:what the hell happened. ill give more info on this in later chapters, until then, READ ON!**


	18. holy crap!

I woke up a little later than I usually do and to my surprise Rainbow Dash was already awake. so I dragged myself out of bed and went to see what she was doing. im not much of a morning bird.

Rainbow was sitting at the kitchen table eating a peanut-butter jelly sandwitch.

"'mornin Dash" i said

"mmmfffmfffmffff..." she swallowed her bite of sandwitch. "How'd you sleep?"

"pretty good" i answered.

"so, what'dya want to do today?" she asked

"I think I might go look at that crater in the forest to see if I can find anything." i replied

"ok." she said back "want a sandwitch?"

"yeah, thanks. gotta get that morning taste out of my mouth."

she gave me a PB & J sandwitch.

I took a bite and it tasted delicious.

"what kind of jam is this?" i asked

"zapapple, applejack makes it on her apple farm."

"its delicious."

we ate more sandwitch

"so. do you have any idea on what hapened?" dash said between bites

"not much of one."

then we finished breakfast and set out for the everfree forest.

We arrived at the crater shortly to find some charred dirt but not much. Then out of the corner of my eye I thought i seen something shiny. a knife.

"wait... i recognise this..." i stared at the knife for a bit. the steel case protecting the slightly curved blade. "I've seen this before... wait this is my best friend Brodies knife!"

"he carries around a knife?" dash asked

"yeah, self defense. and if you're a kid and you carry a knife it makes you cooler." i said

"the human world is wierd." dash replied.

"i know. i wonder how this would've gotten here... unless...no, well... i think brodie might've been transported to this dimension aswell. but how? I came here almost a month ago..."

"do you know where he might've gone?" dash said

"not a clue" i told her. "I wonder what he'd even look like."

"well, thats a clue on who's here. now to find him" dash said

"true that."

"you know, I've been wondering what your cutie marks gonna be." dash said

"hmm. i really like flying so im hoping it'll be something to do with that."

"well, then lets find out. follow me, and try to keep up"

she took off and soon we were flying side by side in the air over the forest.

just then dash held out her hoof.

"grab on!" she yelled over the wind in my ears

so i took her hoof and she thrust forward, pulling me with her.

then we started to gain pitch. we went up, maybe 1500 feet?

"stop!" dash yelled again.

"now i want you to hold my hoof really tight so we dont separate" she explained."now...3...2..1...NOW"

we blasted back towards earth. faster and faster we went. then we started going to fast i could see the wind resistance coning around me and dash.

"FASTER!" she yelled again, barely audible.

so I flapped my wings harder and faster. and then i heard an ear shattering explosion.

"YES!" dash yelled again, still gripping my hoof.

"LOOK BEHIND US!"

so i did. in the air two widening rings expanded over the sky, one full of rainbow, the other a darkish green, with a black ring following it.

we were getting close to the ground so i let go of dash's hoof and started to de-celerate. we touched down and stared at the two rings.

"what did we just do..." i said still in disbelief

"i think we just made the ultimate sonic boom." she said

"lets do it again." i said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh! Sean, look at your flank!"

"what?.. oh..."

sitting on both my flanks was a mark, a cloud with a lightning strip protruding from it. the bolt was half green, same greean as my mane, nd the other half was black, just lightter than my coat so you could make it out somewhat easier.

"This is awesome! You and me have the same cutie mark! but just different colour scheme..." dash said joyfully.

"i like it" i said, after kissing dash.

"that was amazing." she said.

"i dont even know how thats possible" i said, astonished at the two actions that just took place.

then we heard a growl coming from the forest.

"lets go home and celebrate with some lunch." i said

"yeah... now" dash agreed.

my mind was still in disbelief but my eyes showed the truth.

we headed home and ate lunch (barley stew) that dash made quite fast. she was a really good cook.

"you know Sean, you're the coolest guy I know, and im glad I married you." dash said as we ate.

"flattered. im just as happy for our marriage as you are. i think you are amazing. more than i could ever ask for."

dash blushed and kissed me.

the rest of the day was pretty normal, mailing celestia the news about the find, and the mark.

doing stuff around the house, and eventually going to bed.


	19. an awesome surprise

**warning. this chapter contins mture r34 content. if this isnt what you cam ehere to read. then go away or skip to the next chapter. be warned.**

**if you are under the age of... oh fuck it im 12 and im writing this, read on!**

next morning I woke up pretty slowly and walked into the living room here dash was sitting...reading a book?

"morning dash. whatchya readin?

"daring do."

"hmm, i didnt take you for the reading type. whats it about?"

"an eexplorer who recovers really olld and powerful artifacs almost etting herself killed in the jungle." she said

"sounds like the pony version of indiana jones to me." I said

"who?"

"nevermind. so... what do you wanna do today?" I asked

"i dunno. things arent all to exciting around ponyville right now. twilights got princess duties to tend to, applejacks wroking the orchard, fluttershys tending the animals. and most of what rarity wants to do is put me in a dress..." she said.

"hmm, lazy day then?" I suggested

"sounds good to me." dash said back.

after that I went to go take a shower. about halfway through rainbow stepped in herself claiming she needed a shower herself. so we scrubbed and washed ourselves and helped eachother with cleaning the hard spots to get to.

sfter that we dried off and went back to the living room.

i had grabbed my phone and started playing a game as dash read her book.

i was halfway into my average round of zombie killer squad when suddenly dash asked me a question out of nowhere that took me by surprise.

"Sean.. have you ever thought about having a foal?

"Uh..." i starded. " not really, but... whats up?

"well.." she began. "i was just thinking about it and... I want to have a foal... and i just wanted to ask you if... you'd do that for me..."

"Rinbow, of course i would do that for you... i love you. id do anything for you. and i think itss awesome that you want to have a kid."

"really?" she asked now in a small flattered voice.

"of course. hey i just remembered i never asked how old you are."

"Im 24, and you?

"actually in the human world, im only 12. but here my body suggests im somewhere around your age." i said

hmm.

It was about 4:30pm and i hd nothingbetter to do so i made supper. Macaroni nd cheese. Then after dinner i cleaned up and moved everything of mine from my old bedroom to dash's room.

we cuddled on the couch for a while and then we decided to have an early night and do some flying in the morning. but i was anything but tired, and so was dash.

"so... about the foal..." i began. "i dodnt ctually know how too, you know... i mean i knew how to have sex as a human cause of a familliar anatomy and stuff but i never knew how ponies..." i said feeling embarassed.

"well, then ill have to teach you." dash said. "i dont really know much on the topic either because im... well, im a virgin still but i know most of the basics." she said sarting to blush. "the gist of it is you get on top of me from behind and it all happens from there." she said blushing even more.

"Ok..." i said still a bit confused.

"but first i have to... um get you into the mood, if you know what im saying." she said looking even more embarssed.

"so, what do you want me to do?" i asked feeling wierd. this was my first time to.

"just sit up against the headboard of the bed and let me take it from there."

so i did as told.

she got up on the bed with me and found my groing boner. man i didnt know ponies were so long.

then she took what she could take in her mout and began moving back and forth, causing me extreme pleasure.

"oooo... dash, that feels really good." i moaned.

she kept sucking and gradually went deeper as i got harder.

then she eventually let go of my shaft nd licked her lips.

"you tasted...kindof... good."

"now you have to get me ..."

"got it." i said.

she then went and sat in the position I was in before and opened her legs revealing her mare-hood.

I then put my mouth near her crotch and started licking. she tasted a bit salty but sweet in a good way.

dash started moaning

"i didnt realise this felt so good..." she said in between moans

then i rested my mout on the surfce of her now wet pussy and pushed my toungue inside.

*gasp*

"aaahh!" dash moaned louder.

my toungue was on a mision. it went exploring.

"aaaaahh! dont stop!" rainbow yelled.

so forth my toungue went. then i found what seemed to be her sensitive spot.

she was shaking with pleasure by now.

"Sean. Im gonna!" she yelled

so i licked even harder

"AAHH! IM CUMMING!. she yelled.

Rainbow Dash's mare-juices started flowing into her tight hole. they tasted... good. I licked her clean and then my mouth departed with her folds.

"hah...hah..hah..." dash was panting.

"soo... next step?" i asked

"here just a second." she said changing position.

she was laying on the bed, but her back legs were on the floor proping her up, showing her dripping wet mare-hood.

"just, stick it in when you're ready." she said.

"I heard that your first time kinds hurts... are you sure you want to go through with this Dash?"

"yes. and i dont care how it feels, just as long as we both love eachother and you feel like you want to do this." she said.

"i love you dash." i said before kissing her.

"here goes..." i said nervously

i climbed on to her back and slowly pushed my erection in.

*GASP*

"AAAHHH!" dash screamed biting into the blanket of the bed.

slowly still, i pushed further into dash, gaining pleasure. then when in atleast halfway, i started slowly thrusting into rainbow.

then i felt rainbow getting wetter that before. i decided to pick up the pace. I started moving in and out a bit faster than before.

not soon after did rainbows screams turn into moans of pleasure. so i stepped up another speed and started to feel extremely good from the pleasure.

"AAAHH! dont stop!" dash said "ITS COMING AGAIN!"

then i felt my climax coming on aswell.

faster and deeper.

then after another 45 seconds i met my pleasure limit.

"DASH, IM CUMMING!" i moaned loudly

she reached her head back and kissed me as we both released, quickly filling up her pussy to the point of having a puddle on the floor under us.

then i pulled out, slightly limp and started to clean up rainbow's folds.

when she had finally had the feeling back in her body she shuffled into a comfy position on the bed and I joined her in a cuddle.

we both drifted off in a world of pleasure.


	20. new faces

this morning was a peaceful morning. I woke up and dash was already out of bed.

I got up and walked around the house looking for her. then i noticed a note on the kitchen table written in dash's messy scrawl.

_good morning._

_I woke up around 7 and decided to fly to the docter about... last night. i didnt want to wake you so i left as quietly as i could. i should be back home around 2. _

_love, rainbow dash._

"hmm... wonder what'l happen" i thought aloud. just then there was a knock at the door. i walked towards the door and opened it. there stood a very familiar face.

"hey vinyl, whats up?"

"nothin much... just thought I'd drop by, see how things are goin'." she said

"stuffs pretty good here. weather duties, flight training, just stuff." I said trying to think of something interesting to talk about.

"come in, you dont want to stand there all day do you?" i said

"heh, nope."

we went inside and i started fixing myself-

"want anything to eat?"

"sure, thank you"

-and vinyl breakfast. pancakes, simple but delicious.

we chatted about stuff of no significance. she seemed quite interested in the human world.

then we finished our breakfast and went to sit down in the living room.

i showed her my laptop and some other stuff, gave her some ideas for new tracks from what dubstep i had on mmy computer.

"wait... if you're a unicorn... how are you standing on this cloud?" i asked, realising this from pony logic.

"cloud standing spell. and i used a teleportation spell to get up here" she replied

hmm.

then I heard the door open.

"dash must be home..." i said.

"hello? im home!" she rainbow called from the door.

"hey dash! im up now!" i called back

I walked and met her in the kitchen. she kissed me smiled.

"hey rainbow dash" scratch said walking up behind me.

"hey vinyl, whats up?"

"not much."

"so what are you doing here?"

"just dropped by to visit and to drop by a wedding gift."  
she illuminated her horn and there was a flash. hovering in the air was now a CD.

"here, its my latest album, not even on the shelves yet."

"thanks" dash and i said in unision.

"so, where were you?" vinyl asked

"the docters. I was getting tested." dash said

"for?" vinyl asked even more curious.

"um... pregnancy..." she said a little shyly

"and?" i said

"positive" she said with a smile edging on her face

"oh my dash...I..." i hugged her for what seemed like forever.

i really didnt know what to say... or feel.

"congrats" vinyl said.

"thank you... oh celestia, what will twilight and the other girls think?" dash said suddenly going gloomy.  
"im sure theyl think that its awesome. I mean, so what if you're young dash, retarded teenagers in my old dimension were getting pregnant at 16. im serious. and also, im sure that they respect your decision and the fact that you know you found the right pony to start a family with." i said, trying to be reasuring.

"yeah, i guess" dash said a bit less gloomy

"congratulations" said a mystery voice coming from the living room.

"who's that?" dash said a little alarmed

"i have no idea... but that voice sounds vaguely familliar." I said.

i knew that voice. a bit lower pitched than mine, but not low enough to be much older...

we all slowly walked into the living room

sitting on our couch was a pony with a blue mane streaked with black, and a golden mane sticking up in a fo-hawk. he was an ailicorn, wings (oddly shaped similar to lightning bolts) along with horn. "who are you?" i said a bit annoyed with this guy breaking into our house.

"so this is your house?, its nice, ill let you know, it wasnt easy finding you.?" he said.

wait *click* i got it, i know who that is!

"brodie?! what the hell are you doing here? and how'd you get in?" i asked

"you left your window open. and as to why im here..."

**cliffhanger! yay! sorry about it taking me forever to get chapters out. ive been trying to do things at texaspistolmassacres pace but hes really slow so im just going to contitue without him. but still letting him catch up, as slowly as he is.**


	21. the conclusion

previously

"as to why i'm here..."

now

"as to why im here, its kind of a long story and i dont want to explain it, but I will anyway. so, heres a brief explination of why im here. you're dying, in the real world I mean. anyway. you're in a coma. only half of you was actually transported here." brodie explained

"how did i get here?" i asked

"um... long story short, dimension window opened, you were sucked in."

"but why is only half of me here?" i asked, still perplexed at how he was here.

"well, we were on the bus and it crashed. you flew through one of the windows, but i noticed that the window was marked with a dimension jump spell, and i pulled you out, only to be sucked through myself. your body is still in the real world but your conscience was powerfull enought to make a physical form wherever you were teleported to." he told me

"but that still doesnt explain why you're here..."

"well, i had to rescue you. i went through almost 3 yers of trying to find out where you were, and how to get there, and get you back home. dude, your my best friend, i wouldnt leave you somewhere when i knew how to bring you back."

"but i sent you messages on facebook telling you where i was..."

"yeah, you didnt get mine?, POS phone." he said

"dude, i know its gonna sound fucking crazy, but here, in equestria, im married to this beautiful pegasus right here." i said gesturing towards rainbow dash. "and she's pregnant"

"heh Sean i always knew you'd tap anything. " he said jokingly

"shut up..., anyway im not going home, perminantly anyway. ive got friends here, and like i said before a wife."

"you still dont have a life though" he chuckled

"once again, shut up, im being serious."

"alright, heres the deal, if you dont come you're gonna die, in both worlds. if you come with me, i can use the dimension travel window i used to get here, to bring you back. in full physical form." he said a bit more seriously.

"alright, just... dash?"

"yeah?" she said

"i should be back in a day or so. I love you... and if i dont get back for some odd reason, just... take care of junior alright?"

"i will" she hugged me

"are you ready to go?" brodie said impatiently

"yes alright, just calm your tits dude. bye vinyl, bye dash." i said

brodie grabbed some things from his saddle bag... a bone and a container full of blood. he then crushed the bone with his hoof into the blood and started drawing a messy design out of the blood on our living room window. a circle with a bow-like shape with the arrow pointing straight up.

"step through" he said, doing just that, and suddenly he was gone.

"goodbye" i said stepping into the window.

then i seen so many things that made me go WTF in just a split second. then i felt my old body again. legs, arms, face, dick, yup thats my body.

then i opened my eyes. i was in a small hospital room hooked up to a heart moniter and something i assumed was feeding me water and nutrients or something.

just then a nurse rushed in

"he's awake" she said to someone else outside of the room.

"whare am i?" I asked

"Edmonton hospital." she said

"what happened?"

you were in an almost fatal bus crash about 3 years ago. survived, but put into a deep coma. we were worried you'd stop breathing "

"oh. jeez. umm... has a friend, brodie by any chance come to visit me?" i asked hopefully

"yeah, about 2 days ago" she said trying to recall something

just then he walked into the room

"hey dude how ya been?" he said

"fine, just in a coma for the past 3 years." i said, joking of course. "did you grow like another 6 inches since i last saw you?" I asked

"maybe. can you still walk?"

"probably." i said trying to get up.

"k. i have my license and a car now, so im gonna drive you home." he said

god walking was a wierd expirience with only 2 legs again.

"what kind of ride you got?" i asked

"76 chevy silverado."

"nice, any specs?"

"not many, stock everything"

we walked to the parking lot after checking out. he had a nice ride, a baby blue ride with a white stripe going down the side. sounded good to.

about 3 hourse of driving later

"so dude, about the whole, me going away forever... are you all good with me doing that?" i said trying to make conversation

"yeah. Im going to miss you though. you were an awesome friend. even if you did piss me off on a regular basis."

"heh yeah. promise you'll find a way to visit, or atleast keep in touch on facebook"

"will do."

back home

"wheres my mom?"

"no idea man"

"oh well. I'll write her a goodbye note."

_to mom._

_this is sean, ive woken up from a coma, however, i cannot stay with you. when i was in that buss crash my conscience was teleported to a different dimension. it had enough power to create a physical form on its own, sadly, without my full physical being, i was dying, just like a body without a mind. brodie was also teleported to a completely different dimension than i was. he found a way to dimension jump, and he found my conscience. he brought me back to full physical form and is going to teleport me back to my new home. im ssorry i have to leave you but ive been married in this new dimension, long story. anyway, this is my final goodbye,_

_-sean_

i felt a tear drip down my face while writing my letter.

"come on. lets get this over with" i said

he prepared the window.

"step through" he said

"you're not coming with me?" i said

"no, ive got other business to deal with somewhere else. ill give you details later using trans dimensional contact, aka facebook/texting or something."

"alright, before i go, one last thing"

"yeah?"

"im giving you my XBoX

"yes!"

and i stepped through, full form

more balls tripping

i woke up, sprawled on the floor, dash by my side.

"ugh. how long was i asleep?"

"about 15 minutes" she said

"how long was i gone?"

"about a day and a half."

i got up and hugged dash

"what time is it?"

"about 10."

she kissed me, loner than usual.

"come on, im tired lets go to bed, dimension jumping is really tiring" i said

"sounds good to me" dash said, holding my hoof as we walked into her bedroom.

we then fell onto the bed, cuddled like the first night we slept together. ah deja vu.

**this was the last chapter of this story, i think it was a very apbrupt, but satisfying end. it was really har to write this cuz texaspistolmassacre wanted me to have his lines just right. and this was te firt oppertunity i got to write this while he was over. i hope you enjoyed my story, i know i enjoyed putting it together, and as an auther i even wanted to know how it ended.**

**if you want brodies explination on how he found me its his only story out at the moment **_**how the hell did i get here.**_

**note, this story can be un-complete with help, if you guys want it bad enough, post an idea for a plot in the story and i might continue it.**

**thank you, and goodbye.**


	22. review responses april 22nd

responding to reviews: april 22nd

reviewer: THE CREATOR

ch reviewed on: 1

review: FIRST REVIEW

response: you sir, won the race

reviewer: guest

ch reviewed on:9

reveiw: My god. Do you even grammer?

response: hey, my typos improved since ch1

reviewer: guest

ch reviewed on: 1

review: please make more chapters

response: already done

reviewer: qwertyuiop

ch reviewed on: 12

reveiw:she moaned, as i slid my still small dick into her tight hole, the rainbow on her ass glowing softly as i humped, and...

response: you sir, have a dirty mind

reviewer: MyLittleBrony

ch reviewed on:13

review:i think i know what is going to happen next WOOOO WOOOO

response: i dont think you do... wait, i uploaded what happens, DAMN! TROLLED AGAIN!

reveiwer: randomguest

ch reviewed on: 12

review: WHOA. Sex already?

response: no sir, not till ch 18... im sorry

reviewer: Thor

ch reviewed on: 11

review: YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I KILLED LOKI LAST NIGHT!

response: let me take time to explain this. he is referencing to when pinkie says "okie dokie _loki_". he thinks she called me loki. he says im not, cuz he killed him the other night. you sir do not get the figure of speach

reviewer: Miala Star

ch reviewed on: 1

review: sorry, to much grammar, im not copy-pasting this in

response: GRAMMAR NAZI ALERT

reviewer: weston wilcox (my older cousin, by 1 month)

chapter reviewed on: 3

review: holy crap lots spolling (really, spolling, and ur complaining to me?) erors (again!)... geeeeez cousin of mine...

response: fix your spelling errors before complaining about mine

reviewer: weston wilcox

ch reviewed on: 16

review: NICE DUDE

response: im just that awesome to have rainbowdash as my wife :D

reviewer: antifact050

ch reviewed on: 18

review: When i first read this story i was think: i dont think that this gona be a good story but i was totaly wrong this is a awesome story keep going on whit this story

response: i honestly didnt think my story was going to be as good as it was myself

reviewer: devildog452

ch reviewed on: 18

review: will doscord be in this?

response: no, no he will not, maybe the sequil

reviewer:BlackDickLick

ch reviewed on:16

review: no fucking before marriage. that sucks.

response: i know man, but i was waiting for the right time...

reviewer: antifact050

ch reviewed on:19

review: very nice chapter

response: can i take my bow yet?

reviewer: Lee22

ch reviewed on: 2

review: AWESOME! Amazing, and Stupindus

response, thank you, thank you very much

reviewer: Scratch23V3R

ch reviewed on: 19

review:WOW! I LOVE THE SEX! DO MORE! I LOVE IT! OMG I CLOPPED SO HARD TO THIS STORY! DO MORE! I NEED MORE!

response: im sorry, that is the only R34 chapter that will happen in this story (i hope)

reviewer: That Aelicorn

ch reviewed on:20

review:*Faux, and what is up with the question mark at the end of the guys sentence? are his feathers lightning bolts, or are his wings?

response: his feathers, and horn )forgot to mention he had a horn) are all shaped like lightning bolts

reviewer: guest

ch reviewed on: 20

review: You solud ( not my mistake) do a chapter a day again

response: in the sequil, i will write all the ch in advance so i can in fact do that

reviewer: guest

ch reviewed on: 21

review: Continue it was a perfect story i loved it maybe make it go on into the childs life

response: it makes me happy you liked it, and i may incluse that way later on. i have an idea for the sequil already

reviewer: Snapz

ch reviewed on: 21

reveiw:Maybe you could have something like your mom comes out of nowhere and tries to take you back or something, or just continue with the baby storyline, or add more adventures (like changelings or other villain attacks, and you get thrown into the middle of it?) This story kept me entertained ever since it first came out, so I give you a (metaphorical) cookie for making this!

response: it could happen...

_**looking forward tor eading more of these. ill do them every 20 reviews yay!**_


End file.
